prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's In The Box?
Who's In The Box? is the fourteenth episode and the winter premiere of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on January 7, 2014. Synopsis Notes *Caleb will be in this episode. *Aria and Ezra will be at a cabin. Marlene King hinted on Twitter about them having a sex scene. *Ashley tweeted that she had "super emotional scenes" with Tyler. *The Spoby bear that fans made will make an appearance in Toby's loft. * Marlene, Bryan, Jonell, Kyle and Lijah tweeted that "There's a B in the box" with #PLLclue. * Marlene tweeted we will find out more about who died in the place of Alison in this episode. * Mona and Hanna will have scenes together. * The Liars are shutting Mona out. * Mona now owns Jenna's Mustang for some reason. * There will be scenes at a Cabin in this episode and 415. Title and Background *With Ali being alive now confirmed, it is assumed that the "box" is a coffin, and this episode could deal with who was buried in Ali's coffin. This has been confirmed by Marlene. Spoilers for 4B Note: You need a reliable source for the spoilers below! * It's Aria's "turn to really go through the ringer," in 4B. Source * Sasha will be in many upcoming episodes. Source * Mona will get a new love interest and who it is is shocking! Source * There will be evidence that Ezra is A, revealed in Who's In The Box?. It will be used for several episodes as the girls unravel the mystery of Alison's "final" summer with them and who A is. Source * Aria will unravel and come undone this season, but for a very good reason! Source * Brenda, an academic overachiever, wants to help a scholastic pressured Spencer by giving her, her secret - but for a hefty price. Her secret? Let's say that Emily won't be the only one popping pills. Source Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler Trivia * The table read was on July 16, 2013. * Filming began on July 17, 2013, and ended on July 25, 2013. Quotes Promos & Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 4x14 Promo "Who's In The Box?" (HD) Returns in January|"Mixed Promo 414 & 415" Pretty Little Liars sneak peek 4x14 Who's in the box?|Sneak Peek 1 Gallery BPkDTekCQAIAHQw.jpg ezria2.PNG final touches .jpg two favorite ladies.jpg outfits for today .jpg with my boo.jpg ariaaezra.PNG Spenceronsettt.jpg tumblr_mq3mmeR5971rww2a4o1_500.jpg BPVRGCvCEAE5_QK.jpg large.jpg Df6e0232efd611e2b5fe22000aaa0750 7.jpg 0184682eefd311e292c922000a1fb771 7.jpg 3514d452efd411e2a93822000ae9025c 7.jpg B9311d58f0b111e29d8d22000a9f1921 7.jpg tumblr_mq7st09hex1qiin6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqed1ljcWj1qiin6uo1_500.jpg|On the PLL set this morning watching @ichadlowe direct the winter premiere adb005ecf4bd11e2bf5922000a1f8cdc_7.jpg seemslegit pll.jpg ed095dd4f56b11e2a01e22000aeb0f45_7.jpg What do up you think of this?.jpg Shay, Andrea, and Chad.jpg BXOBo2aIgAAviti.jpg tumblr_mv8plvKf7B1rvq9xoo1_1280.png Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Premiere Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:4B